


Both Showing Hearts

by TheAuthor44



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44
Summary: AU 1x12 where Zoey reflects on all the events of the day ... and Max gets to finish.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Both Showing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/johnlegend/allofme.html

“Just … focus on yourself right now. Okay? Max said engulfing Zoey in a tight hug.

While she wished so many things could be different for them, this was one thing she never wanted to change. His warm embrace was a great contrast to the chill in the night air. As he pulled away, Zoey smiled as she heard a familiar melody begin to play.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

There was no choreography this time around, with Max doing nothing more than holding her eyes in an intense and loving gaze. Zoey was so happy to see love back in his eyes after weeks of pain and hurt taking its place. There had been something about his exuberant attitude towards the future that stirred a passion for her best friend that finally found its way to the surface.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Kissing Max had been the highpoint of her day. She had no idea how good he would feel and taste. If she had known when they first met how it would be, she would have kissed him a long time ago. Zoey remembered the feel of his strong hands softly caressing her body and silently longed for their touch now. Grief filled her heart, and yet all she wanted to do was get lost in her best friend - but that wouldn’t be fair to him emotionally. Max was right, she needed to take care of herself now – especially if she was going to be anywhere near as good for him as he was for her.

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

Hard couldn’t begin to describe what Zoey was going through. It wasn’t until Max started singing that she remembered any of the previous events of the day, or their significance. She felt guilty for pulling her thoughts from her father. Although, she knew how he would vote on this. Zoey wished that her dad’s passionate abandon for love was one of the qualities he passed on to her. He would have been proud at how she had kissed Max, for no other reason than because she wanted to. Boy did she _want_ to … and that feeling was bubbling up again with every note of the song.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

When Max finished singing, he wordlessly turned around to get in his car. Zoey decided that taking care of herself meant not repeating past mistakes, especially when it came to the man standing before her.

“Hey Max?” Zoey said gently. Max turned back around, and Zoey approached him slowly, cradling his face in both hands and reaching up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Though it was short and sweet, Zoey could feel all of Max put into the kiss. 

“Today meant _everything_ to me.” Zoey said reassuringly as they pulled apart.

“Me too.” Max said, sweeping his thumb across her cheek before getting in his car and driving away into the night.


End file.
